


We're in this together

by Princess_Renora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Feels, First time/ last time posting, Gen, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Renora/pseuds/Princess_Renora
Summary: "Papyrus tends to leave even when he's here I worry one day I won't get him back"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting. For most of my life I have read wonderful fanfiction and never thought I would write one. This ismy interpretation fo the swapfell universe and I wanted to share this with you. Hopefully I will be able to write more and do sime worldbuilding. I wrote this on Inkpad and had to do a copy paste lol! So I don't know how this going to look but hopefully you like it!!!!

*Crash* Papyrus stared at the broken plates at his feet for a few second, wishing tha he could rewind time. He flinch when he hears the stomping of footsteps coming from upstairs to the kitchen. He drops to his knees and rushes to pick up the broken glass when suddenly a hand grips his forearm tightly and pulls him away from his task. 

"DAMMIT CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?!" Sans screams as he pushes Papyrus to sit on a chair, grabbing his hands and inspecting it. Deeming them to not be of any urgent care he turns his attention to the mess on the floor. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE" he diligently clean the mess before tuning back to Papyrus.

"COME, YOU ARE FILTHY" he gestures as he stomps out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom, papyrus meekly follow. "SIT I SHALL WARM YOU A BATH." Sans busys himself with the bathub making sure that it is the temperature that Papyru likes. He turns back to Papyrus "HERE LET ME HELP YOU UNDRESS" he says gently Papyrus nods. Together they remove his clothings piece by piece. Sans helps him into the tub "this is nice" papryrus sighs sinking into the steaming hot water closing his eyes.

He almost fell asleep when he felt a touch, he flinches away slightly "CALM DOWN AND LET ME WASH YOU. YOU ARE SAFE." Sans soothes, showing the clothe in his hand before he starts to wash his back and arms. "I KNOW IT FEEL LIKE WE ARE NO CLOSER TO OUR GOAL THEN FROM WHEN WE STARTED." He pauses almost hesitant "BUT WE NEED TO KEEP PUSHING FORWARD. I NEED YOU TO KEEP PUSHING FORWARD" He stops putting a hand on Papyrus chest where his soul resides "I-I cant do this without you I Won't" he looks down squeezing his eye sockets close.

Papyrus stares in shock of sight before his eyes his Master so vulnerable. "sir i'm not going anywhere..... i promise" he grabs sans pulling him close not caring if he gets wet. Sans relaxes into the hold for a moment before pulling away and clearing his throat "ahem.... well anyway let me continue" he fumbles a bit with the clothe before washing papyrus. 

He moans a bit when Sans touch against his senstive area but does no more knowing he wod ruin the intimate moment. Sans blushes sljght and moves a another area quickly. Once deemed clean and the drained he orders Papyrus to rinsh off while he grabs fresh clothes. Papyrus sighs still feeling his Master's touch. He quickly turns the water to cold. Before turning off the shower and waiting for sans. He smiles thinking of his Master and how caring he can be in these moments. Sans return with a towel, he gently hands it to him "COME, WE SHALL SLEEP IN MY ROOM TONIGHT" papyrus nods following him. 

Sans room is always an awe, a large bed made for the gods covered in the most softest sheets. The carpet itself you can sleep upon it and the walls a deep red. The room was always warm and smelled of jasmine and lavender. He waits for Sans to enter before hesitantly walking in himself. He stops at the bed. 

"HERE PUT THESE ON" Sans says giving him dark orange pyjamas with little bright leter p stitched on the top. Papyrus quickly dress "t-thank you sir" he stammers turly gateful and relishing how soft and wonderful it feels on his bones, his sould pulses with warmth "o-oh!" His eyes shot open surprised he even closed them. "DO YOU LIKE THEM? I KNEW YOU WOULD" Sans smiles "YOU SEE FUSING MAGIC AND FEELING INTO CLOTHES IS VERY EASY IF YOU KNOW HOW" he moves closer grabbing Papyrus hand gently looking up "I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING SO TONIGHT YOU WILL SLEEP HERE AND I WILL PROTECT YOU" he say determinedly. 

Papyrus kneels and places a skeleton kiss on his hand "i am tryly grateful thank you sir" he lets go off the hand averts his eyes and clears his throat " AHEM...YES IT'S TIME FOR SLEEP! DONT THINK I AM LETTING SLEEP IN MUTT!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sans stayed awake the whole night keeping away the nightmares.....


End file.
